When two or more semiconductor modules are intended to be mounted next to one another on a support, for example on a heat sink, it is often necessary for the modules to be positioned accurately relative to one another in the mounted state. This can be the case, for example, when the modules are intended to be connected to a common electrical connection element. When, specifically in the case of the connection element, the positions of the connections for the modules are fixedly predefined and the connection element is rigid or has only a slight degree of flexibility, it may not be possible to establish a connection to the connection conductor, and the modules may have to be reoriented, if the modules are not oriented sufficiently precisely relative to one another.
The cause of this problem is that the connection technique for connecting each of the modules to the heat sink requires certain tolerances. When semiconductor modules are provided, for example, with passage openings at which they can be screwed to a heat sink, the passage openings must have larger dimensions than the diameter of the screw, resulting in a certain degree of positional inaccuracy.